


Catch your breath, I know you're upset

by orphan_account



Series: summer sad stuff lol [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, jun doesn't want minghao to be mad, minghao is mad, more like angst to fluff, my first junhao fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minghao realizes as soon as he sees Jun that there is a reason to be angry, he'd just forgotten; he realizes that his anger is directed at Jun specifically, so he looks away.//junhao fight and make up





	Catch your breath, I know you're upset

**Author's Note:**

> I love junhao and I'm finally writing for them :) 
> 
> this isn't based on any real like experiences like all my other fics so I'm sorry if things seem off but I don't think they do 
> 
> there's a happy ending even though I love sad endings I just can't write them /: but most people like happy endings so I hope you're happy 
> 
> okay sorry its short enjoy

 

 

Minghao felt like arguing, the deep, hitting-home type of arguing.

He can't figure out why, but if you look at the situation ironically it's probably because of how eventful but uneventful his day was. From waking up only an hour after falling asleep to driving home in the rain, skipping out on work early to avoid doing something more intense that would get him fired.

He's just angry today, and he wants to fight.

Jun always gets home an hour before Minghao, which doesn't give any time to calm down before confrontation. Minghao walks slowly in the rain to fuel his anger with every drop that lands on his glasses, blurring his path.

It's irrational, and he knows that, but for some reason he thinks Jun will understand. Maybe.

The door is already unlocked when Minghao is done dragging his feet as he gets to his apartment and there's a towel on the ground beside the mess of shoes in their entry way. He holds onto his bag that's soaked all the way through and stares at the towel, obviously an act of responsibility done by his unaware, precious boyfriend Wen Junhui.

In his state of mind, though, Minghao doesn't think about Jun's effort. He doesn't think about anything other than the fuming feelings in his brain and chest.

He drops his stuff on the towel but doesn't take his shoes or jacket off, trailing puddles behind him as he heads for anything to kick or yell at.

Truthfully, he's being overdramatic. Nothing major happened and theres no pinpoint trigger as to what caused him to be so upset, but Minghao's feelings won't stray away.

Jun isn't out in the open, saving him for a second while Minghao travels farther into the apartment, but he comes out of their bedroom when he hears Minghao slam the fridge. He goes to the kitchen with the purpose to greet Minghao.

Minghao realizes as soon as he sees Jun that there is a reason to be angry, he'd just forgotten; he realizes that his anger is directed at Jun specifically, so he looks away.

Jun says, "No umbrella, huh?"

Minghao takes the initiated conversation as a chance to let his anger be known. He puts the cheese he'd taken from the fridge into his mouth and turns towards the hall, immediately leaving the kitchen and Jun alone in it.

Jun hasn't been home often lately, picking up more hours to help pay for their upcoming rent. It's an innocent option, and Minghao wouldn't be so bothered by it if Jun hadn't become so aloof due to the change in his schedule. He'd been gone in the morning before Minghao woke up and would only sleep whenever both were home. He even stopped with the overwhelming skinship Minghao was adapted to.

The worst part of it all is the end of eating dinner together, a constant variable in both of their lives ever since they moved in together. Whether they picked up fast food or cooked something together, it was always a good time, and Jun killed it.

Again, maybe Minghao is taking things too seriously, but he's always been a sentimental person and to stop something he enjoyed so much was ruining his mood every night.

Most nights neither of them even eat at all.

Jun follows him into the living room after sensing Minghao's distance and begins to think of ways to cheer him up this time.

In reality, Jun has been trying his best to balance everything, he's just so tired all the time.

"Should I get you some clothes to change into?"

"No,"

"You're going to get sick, Babe, you should get changed–"

"I'll do it on my own."

Minghao wants to let go of it all after hearing the nickname from Jun, sighing as he turns around again and goes into the bedroom to avoid stepping down. He thinks he needs to be angry.

Jun doesn't follow this time and let's him go on with what he wants to do.

Minghao finds Jun's notes for work at the desk in their room and sighs again. He wishes, like he does everyday, that he'd been born with a silver spoon in his mouth instead of a handful of dirt. Money is almost always the reason for Minghao's anger, even more when it threatens his relationships.

He's had to cut some family members off who'd only dampened his bank account even more, knowing how much life can strain things that are already in bad shape.

It sucks.

He grabs clean clothes and gets into the bathroom to shower, feeling disgusting and heavy. Jun sneaks back into the room after he hears the water start to run.

Minghao is done quickly and avoids Jun's eyes as he comes back into the room. He was laying on the bed with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed before Minghao walked in.

He's changed and dry besides his hair with no intent other than to sleep his anger off, which subsided a little after the shower.

What makes him even more frustrated, though, is how he yearns to be held by Jun, seeing him laying there so naturally. It's comforting to him even though it shouldn't be in this situation.

He stands away from the bed and makes eye contact with Jun, who just stares right back.

They know how distressing things have been, but both continue to look for each others comfort.

Minghao frowns and says, "I don't like being lenient,"

Jun smiles and lays one arm out across the bed, inviting Minghao to be held by it, to which of course he accepts as he moves and lays beside Jun.

"I don't mean to be the source of your anger," Jun says as Minghao cuddles up to his side.

"I know,"

He does–of course he knows, Jun's always been on his side, even if it doesn't seem like it in his head. They've delt with shared problems over and over again and always end up on the bright side together. He loves Jun so much.

Neither apologize verbally, but Jun squeezes Minghao closer and runs his hand up and down his arm to reassure him and because he wanted to keep Minghao beside him, also because he really just wanted to.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too."

They go without dinner tonight, too, instead falling asleep pressed together and foregoing all the stress they've dealt with this week.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! I love if you talked to me in the comments and left me feedback because I thrive on that shit 
> 
> :) ily


End file.
